Show Me Love
by TheSuperstes
Summary: Sam needs help after what happened in The Cage. Cas is willing to help make Sam better. SMUT, LEMOMS, RAPE/NON CON Lucifer/Sam, Castiel/Sam


"Dean!" Sam Winchester called for his brother. He had woken up in some kind of large cage surrounded with fire. It was about the size of a large living room. The cage was surprisingly dark even though it was surrounded with fire.

"Dean's not here, Sammy." Laughed a voice from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Sam called, reaching for his gun only to find it gone. 'Of course I don't have any weapons. Why would I? I'm just locked in a giant cage surrounded by fire with no memory of how I got there.' Sam though bitterly to himself. A dirty blonde haired man with a loose fitting shirt and jeans stepped into the light. Sam recognized the man immediately and all the memories came flooding back. The demon blood, saying 'yes,' the show down, jumping into the cage with Michael and Adam.

"Shit." Sam mumbled under his breath. Lucifer only laughed.

"So, Sammy boy, we are stuck down here together for all of eternity. Why don't we have some fun." He said deviously.

"Please, Lucifer. He is just a boy." Another voice pleaded from the darkness of the cage.

"Michael, what did I say about talking." Lucifer said in a sing-song tone. With the flick of his wrist, Michael went flying into the barred wall right next to Sam. Michael groaned and tried to get up off the cold concrete floor.

"Let me help you up." Lucifer cackled as he made meat hooks appear out of nowhere. He pulled one down and grabbed Michael.

"No, please, not again!" Michael begged, but the cruel angel didn't care. He shoved the hook through Michael's chest. The archangel screamed in pain as the hook passed through him. Sam cringed when he heard the flesh tearing as the meat hook hoisted his younger brother's body into the air. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the meat hooks lifted into the darkness above them.

"Now that he's out of the way, you and I are gonna have a little fun." As soon as the words left his lips, red hot iron cuffs closed around Sam's wrists and ankles. Sam screamed in pain as the sizzling metal melted his flesh. Lucifer inhaled deeply.

"Don't you just love the sent of burning flesh? I think they should make that into a candle." Lucifer said as he picked up a knife from a metal cart. The knife had jagged edges and a rusty handle. A surgeon's mask appeared on his face.

"This won't hurt one bit." Lucifer lied like a doctor before giving a shot.

"Oh, who am I kidding. It's going to be torture!" He corrected gleefully. He dug the jagged blade into Sam's shirtless torso and began carving pictures and words. Marking Sam up like a canvas. Lucifer finished his carving, a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You didn't scream." He said in a mock sad tone. He grabbed a few more tools and began another torture session. Sam didn't make a sound. Lucifer became flustered. He boiled Sam alive, skinned him, chopped him up even. Nothing such as a whimper. He tried hacking, sawing, carving, freezing, shattering every bone in his body. He carved out Sam's heart and fed it to him, twice. Not a single sound. Lucifer huffed in annoyance.

"Well, this is a first." He took a minute to think. He grabbed another knife off the cart.

"Maybe I should remove your pretty brown eyes." He suggested. Lucifer's hand accidentally brushed against Sam's thigh. Sam's whole body tensed. 'These humans are so silly. Not one shout from Sam Winchester when I tried every method of torture I know. But something as simple as a hand on his thigh made him tense.' Lucifer thought with a smirk. He unlatched the chains holding Sam from their hook and kicked Sam into a kneeling position. Lucifer pulled on the chains connected to Sam's wrists like horse reins. He hooked them onto a lower hook so Lucifer could use both his hands.

"Ready for some fun." Lucifer whispered into Sam's ear, nibbling and licking he shell. Sam's breathing quickened along with his heart rate. He struggled against the chains to no avail. Lucifer smiled wickedly at his accomplishments. Lucifer let his hands roam Sam's torso as his lips roamed Sam's neck. Lucifer moved himself to face Sam. Sam turned his head away in shame, but it was turned towards Lucifer by his firm, cold hand.

"I want you to look me right in the eyes as I make you scream." Before Sam could reply, Lucifer thrust his forked tongue into Sam's mouth. The hunter tried to squirm out of Lucifer's grip, but it was too strong. When the archangel ended the kiss, Sam spit in his face. Lucifer only laughed at his pitiful action.

"You shouldn't have done that." Lucifer whispered into Sam's ear, making it frost over with his cold breath. Lucifer snapped his fingers and both of their clothing had disappeared. Sam gasped as the cold air hit his warm skin. An even colder hand grasped his throat so tightly Sam couldn't breath. Something hard pressed against Sam's entrance. Sam cried out as it pushed in painfully.

"There we go! Scream Sammy! Scream!" Lucifer cheered. He pushed in all the way to the hilt. Tears pricked Sam's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Lucifer pulled half-way out and slammed back in. Sam cried out again. Lucifer found a rhythm and began to build up power. Slamming into Sam mercilessly. Sam's whole body was on fire, he felt like he was being split in half. The pain wasn't only from lack of preparation, but Lucifer was huge. Sam's cheeks were wet with tears, his neck was bleeding from Lucifer's tight grip, and his dick became painfully hard.

"I see someone is beginning to like this." Lucifer cackled. More tears fell from Sam's eyes. 'Stupid body functions.' Sam mentally cursed. Lucifer's continued thrusting harder and harder into Sam. He gripped Sam's hard cock and began to pleasure him too.

"You like that Sammy?" Lucifer teased, his thumb sliding over the slit, making Sam moan. The moan was soon replaced with another pain filled shout as Lucifer slammed into his abused hole once more. Blood began to drip it and onto Lucifer's long dick. He wiped the blood onto his fingers and shoved them into Sam's mouth.

"You're dripping Sammy. I think you may need something else to clog you hole." He cackled. Lucifer snapped his fingers and Michael appeared wearing nothing.

"Brother, don't make-" Micheal's vocal chords were ripped out and thrown away. Michael was no longer in control of his body and his legs began to move him towards Sam. He positioned himself so his cock was over Lucifer's and ready to enter. It was a tight fit as Michael was not as long as his brother, but he was much, much thicker. Sam's screams filled the cage as the brothers worked in sync to slam into Sam. Blood began to pool beneath Sam from his abused hole being stretched far beyond capacity. Their thrusts began to build up speed as Lucifer neared his end. Lucifer thrust hard and deep into Sam one last time. Cum filled his hole and two cocks became one. Lucifer moved to Sam's front to pleasure him too. Lucifer may be evil, but he wasn't rude. He took all of Sam into his mouth making the hunter moan. Micheal continued thrusting from behind, his painfully thick cock making Sam's hole bleed more. Lucifer's warm throat squeezed his cock and he began to thrust in and out, hollowing his cheeks. Lucifer sucked Sam hard, his hands roaming freely. With one particularly strong suck Sam came into Lucifer's throat.

"Good boy." Lucifer said as if Sam was his pet. Then Sam realized, he was. Michael began thrusting harder and harder into Sam until he came deep in Sam also. Lucifer snapped his fingers and he and Michael disappeared. Leaving Sam alone, lying on the floor. Blood and cum pooled from his hole onto the concrete floor beneath him. He let himself cry. He curled up, no matter how much it hurt to move and cried.

Sam woke up in the panic room. He was completely confused.

"Dean?" He called as he made it to the living room.

"Sammy!" Called a surprised Dean. He ran over to Sam and hugged him tightly. Sam stiffened at the touch. His heart quickened and it became hard to breathe as flash backs of his last night in the cage played back in his mind.

"Sammy? Sammy!" He heard his name being called, but Sam couldn't react. The world became black.

Sam woke up again, but this time in his bedroom at Bobby's. He heard talking coming from outside his door, so he listened.

"What's wrong with him?" He heard Dean ask.

"I don't know." Replied a deep gravely voice who Sam recognized to be Castiel.

"Damn it, Cas. He was supposed to be alright. Do you think you can do something?" Dean hated feeling helpless. Sam heard Cas sigh.

"Alright, I'll try to do something. But, no guarantees. I told you this was a bad idea." Sam quickly lied down and pretended to be asleep. The door opened to reveal a stressed looking Castiel. He closed the door behind him and took a seat in the chair next to Sam's bed.

"Sam?" Cas lightly shook his shoulder. Sam sat up and looked over at the angel.

"Yeah, Cas?" He replied.

"Dean told me what happened. Can you tell me what triggered your," Cas was trying to find a euphemism for it.

"Episode?" He finished. Sam shuttered, 'Castiel wanted him to talk about it!' Sam screamed in his head. He wasn't prepared for that.

"You don't have to speak about it. I could just read your mind." He said, reaching his hand out. Before Sam could deny, it was already happening. Flashbacks of that night in the cage replayed. Tears fell from Sam's eyes as he felt the pain of having his body torn inside out. The flashbacks finished and Sam was shaking from sobs and fear. Castiel's eyes were wide with shock.

"I knew my brother was bad, but I never thought he would go this far. Sam, I'm so sorry." He said holding Sam's trembling form. 'How could I fix someone so broken, so lost?' Castiel thought. Then an unusual idea popped into his head.

"I could show you what it should feel like." He said quietly. Sam stopped shaking immediately.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Cas cupped Sam's cheek in his soft hand.

"I could show you what it should really feel like. No pain, just love." His lips softly touched down onto Sam's. Castiel expected to be pushed away, screamed at even. But to his surprise, Sam kissed back. They went soft and slowly at first then things became more heated as they went. Castiel kissed down Sam's neck making him shiver. They began to discard their clothing as they went. Trailing wet kisses and hickies down each other's well toned torsos. They were down to their boxers when Castiel stopped.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Cas asked. He didn't want to hurt Sam more than he already was. Sam nodded hesitantly. Cas slowly pulled down Sam's boxers to reveal a hard, thick cock, coated with precum. Cas then removed his own boxers to reveal an extremely long, thick, cock. It was bigger than Lucifer and Michael's put together. Cas grabbed a bottle of lube out of his trench coat pocket.

"Do you carry that around, hoping to get lucky?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"I carry it around in case a Winchester needs a little something." Cas replied trailing kisses down to Sam's naval with each word.

"Ready?" He asked. Sam nodded and positioned himself. Cas put some lube on his fingers and slid one into his tight hole. Sam winced at the strange intrusion.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Castiel asked, not wanting to hurt the younger Winchester. "No, I want to know." He replied. Cas proceeded carefully. He pumped his finger in and out of Sam's tight hole. When Sam be came used to it, Cas added a second and began sissoring him. Cas added a third and Sam began fucking himself on Cas's fingers.

"Fuck!" He shouted as pure extacsy shot throughout his body when Cas hit his prostate. Cas smiled and leaded down to kiss Sam. He pulled his fingers out. Sam wimpered at the loss of fullness. Cas rubbed some more lube on his dick and positioned himself to enter Sam. He hesitantly pressed the head of his huge cock into Sam's entrance. Sam gasped as pain shot through his body. Tears pricked his eyes, but Cas kissed them away.

"It'll get better. I promise." He said. He began pumping Sam's cock to distract him from the pain. Cas made it all the way to the hilt and waited for Sam to get used to it. After a minute Sam wiggled his hips to signal that he was okay. Cas pulled halfway out and moved back in lightly. He began to pick up speed and rythum as they progressed.

"Fuck Sam, you're so fucking tight." He said as he continued to thrust into Sam. Sam moaned beautiful ly with heach thrust. He cried out when Cas hit the sweet spot. Cas loved the sounds that poured from the Winchester's mouth as he continued to hit his prostate. Cas felt a bubbling warmth in his balls.

"Sam, I'm gonna-" With that Cas came deep in Sam. He rode out his orgasm and pulled out. Cum dripped from his ass and onto the sheets. Cas noticed Sam had yet to cum so he stuck his three fingers back in Sam and began to lick the head of Sam's hard cock. Sam moaned as Cas expertly licked the slit then took the whole cock in his mouth. Sam cried out in estacy when Cas found his prostate yet again. Cas smiled and continued to lick and suck on Sam's cock. Between Cas's expert blow job and him hitting Sam's prostate as he thrused his fingers in him, Sam came in Cas mouth. Cas hummed in enjoyment.

"You taste sweet." Cas said before kissing Sam again. The two laid on the bed tangled up in each other for the next few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you Cas."

"I'd be happy to do it again, Sam." Cas said with a smile. He gave Sam another kiss and then he was gone. Sam looked aroud, his clothing was neatly folded on the chair next to him, all the cum had been cleaned from the sheets. Sam smiled and got dressed. He felt better now that he knew Cas was there.


End file.
